


Past

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Series: Mischief, 1 part angel, 1 part man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Cast out of heaven, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Lucifer and Gabriel were banned from heaven. This is actually a 1 part story. It wont let me change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

Splash, splash. The freezing rain fell heavily on to the archangel. He paid no attention to it though. He only paid attention to the man in front of him.  
"Lucifer, where have you been?"  
The man who was called Lucifer chuckled a little. "Didn't you hear Gabriel? I've been banned from heaven!" Gabriel gasped shocked from what he was hearing. "L-luci, no. What have you done?" Gabriel started to cry a bit. He loved the older archangel who was also his brother and closest friend. In fact he was pretty much Gabriel's only friend besides Michael, who also always followed orders and was a little up tight. Lucifer scoffed. "I loved Dad, dear little brother. I loved him and he kicked me to the curb!"Lucifer shouted the last line. Gabriel took a step back. Lucifer had never yelled at him before, not like this anyway. The look on Gabriel's face made Lucifer sigh. "I'm sorry Gabe." He turned to leave and a sound like a large part of wings sounded behind him. "Lucifer you have been sentenced to eternity in heaven's prison. Come peacefully and no harm will be done." A familiar voice said. "Michael what has our brother done that's really that bad?" Gabriel said now sounding pissed. The older archangel glared at him, not answering his question. Lucifer turned with his hands in the air. "I give up. Take me." He smiled a bit. Gabriel looked confused and Michael looked pleased. He then went to take in Lucifer when a wind whooshed towards him. He moved ever so slightly which was enough to save his life. A sharp metal objects pierced his chest, barley missing his heart. The metal was an angel blade and would have killed him if it had hit. Lucifer was the one at the end of the blade. Gabriel gasped. His two favorite brothers were fighting and he didn't know what to do but run over and try to help. "Get outta here Gabriel, unless you want reinforcements to come after you too." Lucifer said pulling the knife out of Michael. "A-attack Hh-him Gabe." Michael choked out with a pleading voice, holding his wound. Lucifer looked to Gabriel and then to Michael. "Are you really gonna hurt me?" Lucifer said with a hint if sarcasm. "I-if you h-help him you w-will be considered an o-outcast." Gabriel didn't want to hurt Lucifer but he didn't to be casted out of heaven either. More angels started to appear from the sky. "Ah screw it!!!" Gabriel chucked a couple angel blades he had stashed in his jacket at the incoming angels. He didn't kill them but Michael's face said it all. Gabriel had betrayed Michael and heaven and that hurt. "Good bye Mikey, I'll sure miss you." He smiled and Lucifer disappeared. He looked over where his older brother had been standing and flew off as well.Being banned changed him and the trickster was born.


End file.
